


A meetings of Minds

by Shitfacedanon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Mind Control, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitfacedanon/pseuds/Shitfacedanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska, upon learning of Aranea's existence decides to pay her dancestor a little visit, hoping for a chance to meet someone like her. What she finds is far more then she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A meetings of Minds

When she had first learned of Aranea, Vriska felt a surge of excitement well up within her. To actually meet the Mindfang. Her idol, her mentor, her role model, was an opportunity she couldn’t pass up. Admittedly Aranea wasn’t actually the very same Mindfang she had grown so enamored with in her early sweeps, yet even a chance encounter with so much as a facsimile of her was in her mind sufficient enough to satisfy her. She needed to meet her, more than anything, more than even working on her plan to defeat the demon Lord English. How often after all would she ever get a chance such as this, even with the endless amount of time death now provided her? No, everything else was irrelevant and would be until she got to meet this girl, and so Vriska set off to meet this most certain to be glorious woman. 

A feeling she had not felt in sweeps began to rise. It was a old set of emotions, reminiscent of the kind she tended to exhibit whenever she would comb through her ancestor’s journals. How often she would find herself captivate by the riveting tales of the great Marquies Mindfang Spinerette. She could spend hours fixed to the tome, devouring the exploits of the women, never once feeling even the slightest hint of boredom or fatigue, each entry only driving her into greater heights of admiration and awe. When she was younger, she would have given anything, done any deed just to meet her. And as she grew her desire only intensified, only now with an additional condition; she wanted to be like Mindfang, more than anything, she desperately wished to be her. To possess her confidence, her cunning, her power and even… Her matesprite. 

At least that was what she had originally thought; once she actually had to act out the same scenarios Mindfang had it had broken her. She had lost her friends, ruined and then killed Tavros, and ended up dead for all her efforts. In retrospect she realized too late that whatever her respect for her ancestor, she and Vriska were simply too different. Vriska could copy Mindfang all she wished yet no matter what she could never truly capture the real essence of her, just cheap imitations; she would always be Vriska and when all was said and done she preferred that. Of course even death and her own introspective reflections had not stifled her love for the pirate queen who’s blood she shared. If anything her own setbacks had only increased her infatuation with her image of Mindfang and caused her to obtain even greater appreciation for the raw charisma and willpower she had possessed. That her ancestor had struggled with her own trials and still emerged victorious was a testament to her personal strength. She adored her ancestor and in her adoration that same child like glee she had felt long ago was now resurfacing. The prospect of finally meeting face to face the woman who had shaped her life so much caused her to act like a obsessive fangirl.

She marched around the dreambubbles, badgering the Beforan trolls for both the whereabouts or details of this Aranea. Most were too absorbed in their own personal tasks or issues to provide much help in either category. And what help she did get proved useless; the constantly shifting nature of the dreambubbles rendering any directions useless as well as Aranea’s distant nature making any details about her scarce. In contrast to the assistance of the workings of the afterlife, the scant information she had managed to gain regarding Aranea only served to send her into a overexcited fit, causing her to squeal and quiver in anticipation. She hadn’t much to go on; the only consistent details being that Aranea was typically clothed in blue and prone to long wordy monologues. But it was in her mind more than enough, and the gaps in the details allowed her to fill in the rest with her own ideas of what Aranea was like, motivating her further into meeting the elusive woman. Vriska continued her search, ever persistent in her attempts to find the correct bubble. 

 

A unknown stretch of time had passed since she began, yet while it seemed long to her she knew the chaotic temporal nature of the afterlife tended to render any attempt to categorize the passing of the seconds irrelevant, and the general dulling of one’s sense of time after death only further exasperated things. After all, once you were dead what did time matter when you now had limitless amounts? Complicating things even further was how wildly different each bubble’s occupants own sense of time could be; some could be as the Beforan dancestors and have experienced countless millennia of sweeps, others could be as she was and have only a handful under their belt. Some could be like that annoying Peixes girl and have only just begun their afterlife despite being dead for a literal eternity. And as if to frustrate an already confusing matter worse, the bubbles seemed completely random in their movements. 

She would enter a new bubble, explore it and then leave the way she came, only to find herself in a completely different afterlife or that a previously explored one had changed. There seemed no rhyme or reason to it all and she began to feel the sense that she was walking in circles. Yet despite this she remained confidant. Dreambubbles were nonsensical and confusing things by their very nature but that didn’t mean it was impossible to make some modicum of sense out of them. Vriska knew god tiered players could navigate them with some success, especially the time and space players. Yet even for them accuracy was more or less hit or miss, and for the other players the chances dramatically lowered. 

But in spite of the chaos, in spite of not being a time nor space player, or the seeming lack of progress, Vriska knew she would find Aranea; her gut instincts making her certain that she would emerge victorious. As far as she was concerned she didn’t need to be a time or space player. She was something better, a light player; the aspect of fortune and luck and the master of random chance and favorable outcomes. And in this knowledge Vriska knew that her powers of luck still remained as sharp as ever, as irritating as things were now, she knew she had to only wait until the odds finally went in her favor and she hit the jackpot and found her prize. 

Persistently she kept exploring, never once losing hope that sooner or later she’d find her treasure. Constantly entering and leaving, looping back again into various afterlives, looking obsessively for any detail or hint that she was getting closer. All the while trying her best to track her movements. During her explorations she had begun to draw an assortment of crude maps of her surroundings in the hope that they might assist her. Every now and then she’d stop to check her progress, adding new details and editing old ones, constantly looking for something to unite the bubbles into one common landscape.  
Then it happened. As she poured over her maps she began to pick up certain patterns. They were subtle and hard to make out at first, yet as she examined them she began to notice one consistent and static landmark in all the maps. A lone Palm tree, surrounded by a pile of rocks and a small patch of sand. In every memory she had explored she‘d unconsciously add it to each new map, never once noticing it until now. She tried to gather her memories of it, it was such an unimportant detail and so why should she have any reason to bother worrying of it? Yet as she thought of it more she realized that every time she had passed the tree, it had never once changed. 

She placed them next to one another, trying to compare its location in each chart. Some of the maps contradicted one another, the landmark being in different locations even in similar bubbles. Yet in more it seemed to be in the same general location, as if it was a common intersection by which they all merged into one another. 

Then it hit her, “Wait a second? I keep seeing this stupid tree in every dum8 memory I enter. Everything else changes 8ut it doesn’t. May8e the dream8u88les aren’t st8ying still? May8e these stupid things are actually moving. Hell may8e each one isn’t even ch8nging, may8e I’m just seeing only a part of it? Stupid dum8 8u88les. Why can’t anything just 8e simple for once!?!?!?!?“ 

Spurred on by this possibility she went to the borders where one afterlife merged into another, using her current location as a reference. Then after finding the right map and those connected to it, she left her bubble, holding her breath in anticipation. 

She quickly phased in, her constant explorations having made the experience second nature to her by now; her own memories helping to speed the process along further to the point that she could shift between afterlives instantaneously. Once Vriska had her bearings she looked at her surroundings while she combed over her maps, trying to determine which chart was the right one for this dreambubble. Luckily it was one she was more familiar with and was able to shortly locate the right map. She then marched to where she had jotted the anchor that seemed to connect everything, a determined step in her movements. Sure enough she found it right where she expected it and smiled to herself. Perhaps this plan would work after all. Vriska then exited the dreambubble for a new one; keeping her eyes glued to her maps to see what land she would enter next. Somehow she’d make this plan work.

She kept up this routine for hours, constantly checking for the tree, constantly cross referencing her maps and seeing what paths went to this area or what part of this bubble connected with that one. All the while updating her charts with obsessive determination. It was exhausting and tedious work both physically and mentally and several times over she found herself drawing a blank at trying to make sense of things. But she kept her spirits up; she was a Serket and Serkets didn’t give up, they got pissed and pressed on as if nothing could stop them. And no matter how much she wanted at times to just give up she pushed such thoughts from her mind. This was her dancestor she was to meet and what would this mindfang say if she saw Vriska in her current state? Vriska begrudgingly pressed on, ever still motivated by the chance to at long last meet her ancestor. 

Vriska continued her search, repeatedly jotting down details and further refining her maps. Stopping every now and then to examine the whole collection, placing each one side by side in their proper place; by now she had essentially fully navigated the entire landscape. No longer was there any uncertainty to her movements now. Even pathways that had once led to different areas each time could now be entered with certainty as to where they would lead. She looked over her collage, the sense of pride and accomplishment emanating from her almost palpable. How many times had she been chastised for her stubbornness, and yet here before her was a testament to her resolve. Who else but she would have hoped to accomplish such a daunting task and after such a short time in the dreambubbles no less? Not even those lame Beforan trolls had managed to make sense of their surroundings as well as she had; their sense of direction like that of a lost wriggler aimlessly wondering about. 

Vriska continued investigating. Aranea had yet to be found and even after finally making sense of this afterlife she still had yet to see her. While she had corrected and improved her maps she had been forced to ask for further assistance from the Beforan trolls, both in making sure any defects in them were dealt with and for any signs of Aranea. Curiously they had proved useful for once by helping in the first, yet as ever Aranea was still missing. Though luckily for Vriska, she had made one breakthrough in her search. 

While she had had the dancestors check and correct her designs, she had managed to learn that there was apparently one hidden dreambubble she had missed entirely. Before she could do nothing about finding it, yet with her mapping of this particular cluster of dreambubbles now complete she could with confidence find any previous obscured details. And sure enough once she laid the entire collection down, forming an entire and complete tapestry of the afterlife; or this one at any rate, she could instantly pinpoint the final missing piece to this most aggravating puzzle. Her luck it seemed was as potent a force as ever. 

Beaming with the confidence of victory and the anticipation of getting to finally meet Aranea, Vriska set off for the last previously hidden but now accessible Dreambubble. She raced to her destination, ignoring everything and anything along the way. All else was unimportant now and the only thing that mattered to Vriska was finally getting the opportunity to meet her dancestor. As she ran she could feel her heart pound within her chest, not from any amount of physical exertion, but from the slightly overpowering emotions washing over her. 

She reached her destination and sighed briefly. As brave as she tended to be, she felt a tinge of nervousness and perhaps even fear at this correspondence. Even after all this time, she was still intimidated by her ancestor. Even if Aranea wasn’t the Mindfang she was close enough to her, and that was more than enough to cause a sense of doubt to arise within Vriska. What would this girl feel about her? Would Aranea like Vriska? Would they hit it off? So many questions raced through her mind, yet she put them aside and steeled herself. No matter how twisted her gut felt nor whatever emotions coursed through her she would overcome them all. She was Vriska Serket and nothing, not death, not paradox space, not all the horrors and demons of the furthest ring would or could hope to stop her. And so, with a cautious step Vriska phased into the last Dreambubble.

Her body reformed more slowly than usual, her feelings of anxiety slowing the process slightly. Once her body fully materialized and her senses restored she looked around her. To her shock she found the environs of this bubble closely resembled her own nautical themed one. The same sandy beaches, palm trees, seagulls, even the compass that floated in the sky. It was all here. For a moment Vriska grew frustrated, worried that she had somehow miscalculated and had actually entered her own dream bubble by some mistake. However she quickly dismissed this theory once she failed to alter the local surroundings into a different memory, and concluded that perhaps it really was Aranea’s. As she explored it further her previous sense of frustration grew to hope once again; Vriska noticing subtle differences to her own bubble. The sand being a different shade or color, or the plants being of a different breed, small unnoticeable aspects that a casual observer would not had picked up on. 

As she walked, new thoughts began to emerge. First she felt it peculiar that she and Aranea’s bubbles would be so similar to one another. Perhaps the bonds between Serkets was stronger then she had previously thought, and such a thought filled her with even greater sense of pride but more so with hope. Hope that this meant that Aranea and she could establish camaraderie after all. Second, she began to wonder what Aranea’s personality was like. How similar was she to Mindfang? The Beforan trolls had possessed a passing similarity to their Alternian descendants yet were still so totally alien as to be different people. Would Aranea be the same as Mindfang? Vriska thought there was a chance; the descriptions of her had given the impression that the two were not too dissimilar yet still she could not be certain. The Beforans had been mostly useless to her and so she felt it best not to put too much stock into any of their already limited descriptions. 

But while Vriska was both nervous and more so curious as to what Aranea would be like, she was mostly worried about herself. What would this girl think of her? Would Aranea be proud of her and all her accomplishments? Would she look upon Vriska favorably, hold her in the same respect and high regard as Vriska herself did now? Or… Would she regard her as a failure, a joke, a disgrace to the Serket name? As much as it disgusted her to admit, she was afraid again, afraid of the opinions of another. Worse still, the opinions of someone she actually cared about. She hated that feeling of mental violation, and the weakness it bred. Worse she hated how easily anything related to her ancestor dredged such emotions to their surface and affected her so badly. How they made her feel so vulnerable, so frail, so very much like a little girl again; that same little girl sweeps ago who had cried and sobbed in terror over her lusus’ wraith. That same stupid kid no older than 2 sweeps old who had lost countless nights of sleep trying to stifle the noises her custodian and food made as she ate. 

But she was not a child, not anymore at least she tried to tell herself. She was not yet a woman either, and never would be; her death having put an abrupt end to that path. Though ultimately while she still held some resentment over that fact she had mostly resigned herself to being stuck for what could possibly be an eternity in her current age. Never to blossom into a grown woman and enjoy all the boons of a mature body. But she disregarded such unpleasant thoughts and moved on.

It was not long before Vriska was finally able to locate her target. As she continued exploring the dream bubble she eventually heard a soft thumping noise coming from somewhere and followed it to its source. When she discovered the origin she found a young troll girl in a blue dress, white socks, and red shoes hammering away on some unknown structure. The most glaring features of her was her pincer and hook horns, shaped exactly as Vriska’s were only more elongated to reflect her more advanced age, as well most tellingly the m shaped sign sewn into her dress. The exact same one as her own and Mindfang’s. There was no doubt now, this was Aranea. Gathering every reserve of her willpower Vriska stepped forward from her hiding place and introduced herself. 

The first thing Vriska took notice of was how paradoxically similar yet unlike Aranea was to Mindfang. She sat and listened to Aranea regale her with the tale of how the Beforan session had gone as well as little snippets of her own life and interests and personal observations of her friends. She was certainly capable of talking up a storm much like Mindfang, and the two were certainly rather more interested in themselves as the centerpiece of whatever topic of discussion was at hand. Yet that was where the similarities ended. Mindfang was more sultry, more interesting. She could talk about any subject and make it intriguing to Vriska, yet Aranea just blathered. Even the parts that Vriska found herself really immersed in ended up becoming a slog to listen to and she felt herself grow more bored by the second. This whole meeting was very quickly turning into a massive disappointment for her, and she was desperate for anything to make it interesting. 

Still Aranea droned on and on, this time shifting her discussion to more personal matters of both herself and the Beforans. Vriska perked up momentarily, hoping that maybe she’d talk about one of the more interesting friends. Yet her hopes were dashed as Aranea blabbered about stupid and frivolous talk; boring her to death with details about the date life of her friends. Even the potential juicy stuff such as anything involving fussyfangs dancestor got skimmed over or talked about in the most boring of terms. And at last she’d had enough, this girl was not Mindfang. Mindfang was smart, funny, and cool. This girl was stupid, boring, and dumb and Vriska just wanted her to shut up and do something to make her interesting. 

She rose, causing Aranea to stop, 

“Oh, do you need something Vriska? I’ll 8e happy to fetch you something if you want.” 

“Yes you can do something.’ She hissed, pointing a finger at Aranea. 

“You can maaaaaaaay8e not 8e so FUCKING 8ORING!!!!!!!!”

“8oring?” Aranea replied.

“YES! 8ORING! Every damn thing you talk a8out or do is 8oring. 8oring 8oring 8oring 8oring 8oring 8oring 8oring 8oring!!!!!!!!” She screamed, thrashing her fists up and down. ‘I was looking soooooooo forward to this stupid meet up! Hell do you know what I had to do just to find you!? I 8et you don’t, don’t you?! I thought you would 8e like Mindfang, 8ut noooooooo you had to 8e all dum8 and stupid and pointless and 8oring like Tavros!” 

Aranea was speechless, a look of incredulity on her face. Sure she had been called dull before and even she admitted that she could talk too much. Yet who was this girl to insult her? Here she was trying to be helpful and this spoiled brat was throwing a hissy fit just because she was bored. Her anger began to rise and desperately trying to control her emotions she spoke. 

“Well, VRISKA.” She spat at her, putting extra emphasis on her counterpart’s name. “I’m sorry if I’m not what you expected 8ut that doesn’t mean I have to ch8nge who I am just to entert8in you!” 

Vriska’s anger stopped suddenly and she perked up, an idea popping into her head. A devious smile began to form and slowly she placed her fingers to her temples. “No you don’t, 8ut I think you won’t have to. I’ll just do 8 for you!” 

Vriska mentally pieced Aranea’s mind, peeling back the surface layers that pathetically attempted to stop her. Yet almost immediately she found resistance. Despite being taken by surprise Aranea had managed to quickly force a stalemate between the two, quickly retaking lost ground and forcing Vriska back to the surface again. Vriska’s mind strained as she struggled not to be forced out completely, or worse end up on the receiving end of a little probing. While she met resistance before it had never been of equal footing to her own, in every case it had either been simply too risky to try as in the case of Aradia or her target was of another species entirely and simply incompatible altogether like the humans. To actually meet someone who could challenge her like this filled her with an equal mix of annoyance and admiration. She begrudgingly had to admit Aranea was certainly a Serket all right, even if she was a lousy one.

The pair fought on, pushing their minds to their respective limits. Neither had made any progress throughout the whole battle of wills yet despite how mentally and now physically exhausted they were, neither dared to give any ground; fear that even the slightest sign of weakness would mean utter defeat. Vriska continued to hold her fingers to her temples, her arms now feeling numb and her legs cramped. If her eyes still had color, they’d be blood shot. Aranea’s face was flush with a slight tinge of cerulean blue, her cheeks lightly damp with sweat. 

Then they stopped. To their mutual surprise they suddenly felt their bodies slip from their control. Both feared for a second that the other had finally won, yet as they saw the mutual look of shock on the other’s face they realized that this was not either of their handiwork, but a third unknown party. It was then the pair began to hear a small whisper emanating from the back of their minds. Little by little it grew in volume until they could it hear it as clear as day. It possessed a sultry quality to it along with an air of relaxed authority. 

“Tsk tsk tsk. My oh my. I go around cavorting through the land of the dead looking for my 8rood and here I find you two squabbling like 8 pair of drunken sailors. No, this simply will not do.”

They felt their heads turn of their own accord, both looking to their sides. Instantly both girls were able to determine the identity of their manipulator and felt a surge of emotions wash over them. Vriska struggled to keep from fainting while Aranea began to stammer incoherently. Standing but a few feet from them was the one and only Mindfang Spinerette, legendary pirate.

She relinquished her grip over them; causing both girls to fall to their knees. Vriska despite her exhaustion jumped to her feet and raced to her, nearly stumbling over herself. She hugged Mindfang tightly, her eyes twinkling with admiration as she babbled incoherently. Mindfang looked to her briefly before turning her gaze towards Aranea. 

“You must 8e my alternate self I assume, correct?” Areanea nodded. Gently Mindfang pulled Vriska off, the girl still rambling on like an overexcited school girl. She walked to Aranea, her steps causing her hips to sway side to side in a provocative sort of way, as if she was trying to grab everyone’s attention. She stopped right before Aranea, sizing her up like some piece of meat at the market. Her eyes darted from feature to feature and Aranea couldn’t help but blush slightly. Mindfang smirked a bit, a devious idea forming into existence. Without a sign her mental tendrils slithered their way back into Aranea’s mind, entering the deepest and most powerful parts. Yet they remained quiet, applying only the slightest of influence, enough to push or nudge her along but not force her, Aranea all the while unaware of their prescience.

“Stand up girl.” Mindfang commanded. Quickly Areana snapped to attention, eliciting a small grin from the woman. Mindfang began to walk around her, inspecting her further, occasionally lifting an arm or leaning in to better inspect this area or that area. She seemed pleased with whatever she found yet still continued as if some lingering uncertainty remained. Aranea fixed her gaze downwards, too embarrassed and intimidated to respond in any way. 

Mindfang then moved back to her front and stared at her intently. She then reached for Aranea’s ample breast, feeling it up, rubbing it, and playing with it gently, trying to get a feel for it. Aranea’s face turned a deep blue and she squeaked quietly as her Alternian self fondled her. Mindfang spun around the girl, keeping her hand affixed as she placed her other on the other breast. She began to play with them more intently, pinching and pulling the nipples through the fabric. Cupping and squeezing them more firmly, causing Aranea to quietly moan in ecstasy. 

“Almost as good as mine.” Mindfang whispered to herself with an amused tone.

She stopped then, gradually sliding her hands down the girl’s body. Sometimes she’d stop to squeeze or gently rub her palms along a certain area, trying to better feel the soft smooth skin. She then reached Aranea’s hips, grasping their sides and rubbing her hands along the surface. Slowly she moved her hands to cup Aranea’s firm yet supple ass, squeezing and massaging each cheek, tapping her hand lightly against each one; amused at how they jiggled and bounced against her palm. Sometimes she’d slide a lone finger down the crack of Aranea’s ass, pressing it against the cloth of her panties and feeling her thighs tremble as she slid it deeper and deeper until it pressed against the back of her pussy; slowly dragging it back and forth until she could feel Aranea’s panties become damp with arousal. 

_“Give in, enjoy it, feel it all. You know you want to.”_ A voice whispered to her, so quiet as to be unnoticeable.

Aranea was panting now, her body felt hot and her pussy sore and wet with arousal. She hadn’t expected things to take such a dramatic turn and a part of her felt something was amiss, yet she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying this. She wanted to feel more of Mindfang’s touch, to feel her fingers glide against her skin, to press and rub in just the right spots. The pirate queen did not disappoint, moving her hand to Aranea’s midriff. She undid the belt holding the form fitting dress to her skin and began to softly caress her, lowering her hand more every time as her other played and fondled with Aranea’s breast. 

“Do you want it child? Do you want me to touch that most priv8 of areas? To have my fingers slide and press 8etween you, to slide into you? 

The voice spoke again, slightly louder this time. _“You w8nt it. Let her. Give in. Open your mind.”_

“Yes. Please, I want it.” She responded between labored breaths. 

“So su8missive…” Mindfang commented as she slowly lowered her hand towards Aranea’s pussy, lifting the elastic of her panties and sliding her fingers in. The second Mindfang touched her, her legs nearly gave out. She gasped in pleasure and clenched her legs together. Softly Mindfang rubbed the mewling girl’s clit, placing it between her fingers, coating them in a warm sticky fluid. A few seconds later she moved to Aranea’s dark grey lips, sliding and rubbing her fingers against them, causing the girl to arch her head back and tense her body. She was panting rapidly now, her chest heaving deeply as Mindfang’s hands played and teased her; one hand pinching and pulling on her stiff teat while the other pulled open her folds and explored her. Weakly she pushed herself against Mindfang, moaning deeply as her Dancestor’s fingers glided in and out, pressing the tip of her finger along her g-spot and causing trails of cerulean blue to seep down her legs and soak her undergarments. 

_“You love this. You need this. Give in. Give your 8ody to her.”_ The voice whispered again.

“Oh god. Please…” Aranea begged softly.

“Please what?” Mindfang responded, a teasing tone in her words. 

“M8ke me cum. Please.” 

Mindfang kissed her cheek, still playing with the limp girl. “Oh I shall child. 8ut I need a little something first. I need not just your 8ody 8ut your mind as well.”

_“Give in. Let her have it. It will feel soooooooo good.” The voice whispered, even louder now._

“Let me have it, let me do whatever I wish with it. And I shall give you sweet release.” Mindfang continued, sliding her fingers more firmly between Aranea’s crotch. 

_“Do it. Give. In.”_

“Well… What shall it 8e, little Aranea?” Mindfang spoke, her voice like honey to Aranea’s ears. Her body was weak, hot, and sticky with sweat. Her legs and groin soaked in her own genetic fluids. Her head felt heavy as if great pressure was applying itself against it. Her mind was awash in intense pleasure and she wanted so desperately now for that feeling of climax. Yet no matter how close she seemed or how intense the pleasure already was she still could not feel herself get any closer. 

Mindfang pushed nearly her entire hand into her, causing her to come to the edge yet again, but still her orgasm was denied. More waves of intense pleasure swept over her. It was too much now for her. She needed this, more than anything she needed to cum, whatever it took, she’d agree to.

“Yes. T8ke me. Use me. A8use me, I am all yours.” She said; small beads of droll falling from her mouth. Mindfang smiled wide, chuckling softly at her victory. And with that any and all remaining barriers to the girl’s mind were torn down, allowing the tendrils to fully weave themselves into even the deepest pockets of Aranea’s mind, helped along even by her own eagerness for carnal release.

Vriska stared at the pair in astonishment and a small hint of arousal. Her ancestor was practically playing with Aranea as if she were a puppet. Her hands all over the girl, feeling up and exploring every nook and cranny they could find. Thick ropes or precum dribbled down her legs, coating the inside of her thighs in a thin layer of her genetic fluid. Slowly it poured down to her feet, staining her socks and shoes with a light bluish hue. Her face was awash in utter ecstasy, her tongue hanging loose as small strands of drool fell from her mouth while her eyes rolled back into their sockets. Incoherent moans and other noise escaped her, her mouth briefly forming a wide smile with every sound. Her entire body was limp, it’s only movement small twitches and spasms as Mindfang grouped and fondled her. 

Vriska sat speechless to the spectacle before her. It was weird and fucked up yet so very erotic and kinky all the same. A part of her told her to run, yet her curiosity and a small nagging feeling at the back of her mind told her to stay. With every sound of pure bliss, every sound of the thick precum gently seeping and spurting out as Mindfang pushed more of her hand into Aranea, Vriska felt more attracted to the sight. She wanted to join in with them, to feel as Aranea did. Or at the least take advantage of the depraved yet delicious sight before her and toy with herself. Yet she stayed her hands, her own embarrassment at her paltry assets and her overpowering self consciousness preventing her from doing more than staring. As much as she attempted to play the part of the seductress, she was in reality mostly a bundle of nerves. Only really able to push herself into any salacious act when she felt she really had the upper hand in things. Numerous times she and the doomed and now double dead John had tried to step up things in bed, typically beginning with her quickly losing her nerve once she realized he was serious; Vriska only finally getting into the deed after he’d helped ease her into things.

Mindfang looked intently at her, nibbling on Aranea’s ear as she held her. She momentarily stopped playing with her, causing Aranea to lazily attempt to masturbate. 

“Vriska, could you 8e a darling and come here please?” She said, Vriska nodding in response before rising to her feet and nervously walking towards her. She released her grip on Aranea, ordering her to lick her cum stained hand clean. Aranea complied vigorously, lapping and sucking deeply on Mindfang’s fingers as if she was starved for the sticky cerulean. As Aranea cleaned her hand, Mindfang looked upon Vriska, eyeing her in much the same way she had her Beforan self earlier. Vriska kept her head bowed slightly, enough to keep her vision fixed mostly towards the ground yet enough to allow her to still see Mindfang. 

“Vriska, how old are you?” 

“About six sweeps when I died ma’am.” She responded, trying to force some confidence in her voice. 

“Wow. So young, and yet so powerful… I’ve 8een watching you for quite some time dear. I must say, I’m quite proud of you.”

“R-really?” 

“Oh yes. Very. You’ve done quite a lot in such a short amount of time, in fact I’m even impressed.”

Vriska lifted her face, that old overpowering sense of pride rising up in her again. Her stance took on a more confidant air and she puffed her chest up slightly. 

“I mean even for a little girl you’ve come very far and I’d 8e proud to call you my descendant. Not at all like this... Well, I suppose Em8aresment is too strong.”

Vriska’s confidence deflated slightly at being referred to as a ‘little girl’ yet she quickly put aside such thought and returned her focus to her horny dancestor. 

“She is an em8arrassment! I mean look at her! 8 minutes in front of you and she’s already practically licking your feet, well, hands. Fuck you know what I mean. She’s pathetic, and 8oring, and weak. A total em8arrassment to our 8loodline!” Vriska yelled with a shrill voice.

“Hmmmm. Well her personality could use an improvement, I’ll give you that. Yet you can’t deny she certainly was lucky in the more physical department.” Mindfang responded, using her free hand to point out Aranea’s rather well endowed bust. 

“Yeeeeaaaah, 8ut who cares a8out th8t stupid stuff? I mean so what if she’s got a huge pair of shame glo8es and a nice rump cushion? It’s allllllll a8out the 8rains right?” 

Mindfang ordered Aranea to cease trying to deep throat her hand and stand at attention. She walked next to her, placing one hand on her shoulder, while she used her other to point out specific parts as if Aranea was some slave to be auctioned off. “Oh yes, cunning is important, yet it’s not the only thing our 8loodline should posses. You see, little Vriska. Do you know what m8de me such a success?” Vriska shrugged in response. “It’s 8ecause I had it allllllll. I had 8rains, charisma, plenty of luck and… A hot 8od. Now Aranea here has some rough edges yes, 8ut she can 8e improved. She’s already got the 8ody of a Serket, and with my help soon she’ll have the mind of one as well.” 

She looked back to Vriska, turning her hand towards her to point out Vriska’s own assets. “And you, well you have the mind of a Serket, yet… Well dear, I’m sorry to say 8ut that’s a8out all you got. No offense, 8ut you’re rather lacking. Flat chest, flat ass, 8arely anything as far as hips are concerned. I’m sorry child, 8ut it seems dying put quite the damper on you acquiring anything 8eyond that teeny tiny little ass and tits you got. Oh 8ut don’t worry, that’s why I’m here remem8er? To fix you 8oth. 8ut first I need to teach our little Aranea here how to 8e more assertive and seeing as how she’s so eager to learn right now…”

Mindfang didn’t bother to finish her sentence, instead mentally commanding Aranea to use her own mind powers to take control of Vriska. Caught by surprise, Vriska was unable to mount any resistance fast enough and found her control over herself rapidly slipping. In a panic she attempted to force her own will upon Aranea yet the combination of her shock and Mindfangs vastly more powerful presence quickly killed her attempts. In barely a few seconds her body had ceased to be hers, every part save for the deepest part of her mind lost to her. She could still think independently and she assumed that Aranea, or more accurately Mindfang, was keeping her self aware enough to know what was happening yet unable to do anything about it. She could then hear a voice in her head, distant and barely audible, as if it was an echo from another place seeping into her mind. It commanded Aranea to command Vriska towards her, and she soon felt a pulsing feeling against her head. It spread to the rest of her body, slightly numbing her as it coursed through her. Her legs moved of their own accord, their movement’s jerky and awkward; Aranea’s own lust addled state screwing with her abilities. Awkward though they might have been, they were sufficient to control her and Vriska soon found herself standing but a foot at most from her.

Mindfang began to strut towards her, an air of childlike amusement in regards to her playthings. She stood behind Vriska, placing her head near to her ear. “Now, Vriska darling, if we’re to help Aranea here with her assertiveness then we’re going to need to give her a test su8ject to work on. 8ut I just can’t decide for her, so, should any prospective volunteers wish to offer themselves up, just raise your haaaaaaaand.” 

Once again Vriska heard that same distant voice speak up and to her horror found her arm raise itself. Mindfang began to chuckle, “Oh Vriska! How generous of you to volunteer yourself!” She teased. Mindfang turned from them and pranced off to the side, a chair slowly forming into existence behind her. She sat in it lazily, spreading her legs wide apart while she licked her lips hungrily and began to gently feel herself up, her left hand sliding down her leg and dragging itself back while her right cupped one of her breasts. “Remem8er to play nice you two!” Mindfang said, cackling as she began to finger herself.

Vriska began to feel that same pulsing numbness rise up within her legs, within seconds they buckled and she found herself resting on her knees, her head the same height as Aranea’s seeping crotch. Lazily Aranea reached for Vriska’s horns, gripping it tightly as she pulled Vriska’s face to her pussy. As Vriska’s eyes darted up to Aranea’s face she saw that same dopey lust filled gaze she had when Mindfang had toyed with her. Her mouth was twisted into a wide open mouthed grin, small beads of drool freely falling from her lips as she panted. Her eyes were wide and her pupils dilated, yet there was a small difference from before. Were as before they had been aimless and dull, here they possessed a slight hint of malice to them, as if perhaps a small part of Aranea was truly enjoying all of this, even without Mindfang’s influence upon her. 

Roughly she shoved Vriska’s face into her cunt, forcing her to take in all sensations the act offered her, the smell of her damp panties, the taste of her fluids mingling with her sweat, and the feeling of her labia pressing against her face. She rubbed Vriska’s face side to side against her, forcing her to further feel and smell everything. It wasn’t exactly pleasurable in and of itself, yet the act of humiliating Vriska in such a degrading manner filled her with a far greater sense of satisfaction then she had expected. 

Was this what it had felt to be like Mindfang? How many had she so thoroughly humbled and in such a personal manner as well? Had she gotten the same rush she herself felt in this moment? She neither knew nor really cared. The feeling of power and control over another was intoxicating and addicting to her and she needed more. But more then that she needed to humiliate Vriska for insulting her earlier; and what better way than by stealing her sense of superiority over who was Midnfang’s favorite?

She pulled Vriska from her, lifting her head upwards so as to better view her figure. She willed her clothes off, leaving only her white thigh high socks and red shoes. “Look at this Vriska. Look at everything I got that you’ll never have. Aren’t you envious, even a 8it? ” She said, commanding Vriska’s eyes to take in all of her curvy and plump assets, from her perky and amble bosom to her waspish hips. 

She willed Vriska then to her feet, shoved the girl’s face into her chest, and nearly suffocating her between her sizable breasts. “You will never, ever. Have a pair as 8ig as these, just those pathetic itty 8itty spider 8ites you call a rack.” She lowered her back to her knees, tugging on her hair while turning to show off her cushiony and plump ass. “You see this thing you stupid little 8rat? This. This is allllllll mine. You’ll never have a ass as thick and soft as this. Just that 8ony flat thing of yours.” She slapped it hard, as if to add a further sting to her insults, laughing as Mindfang had earlier. She brought Vriska back to her crotch, spreading her legs apart and bringing her near to it. “And this? Well, let’s just say you will get some of this. 8ut pro8a8ly not in the way you want. Now, eat me you little 8itch.” 

Vriska felt herself move towards Aranea. Internally she screamed for her muscles to return to her control once more yet still that same numbness remained. As she closed the distance, feeling her tongue now slide over her lip, she heard that same distant voice laughing at her.  
Her tongue made contact, pressing its tip up along Aranea’s snatch before flicking her clit. Aranea shuddered and sighed deeply, combing her fingers between Vriska’s hair. She repeated the motion a second time, more firmly and slowly than before, feeling small drops of precum slide onto her tongue as she did. They tasted nauseatingly sweet, like some teeth rotting sugar filled candy she would have loved when she younger. She shifted her focus to Aranea’s clit, flicking and lapping her tongue against it before placing her whole mouth over Aranea’s cunt and sucking upon her button as hard as she could, stopping momentarily every few seconds to play with her folds again. 

Aranea grabbed hold of her horns, shoving Vriska more deeply into her legs. Mentally she forced Vriska to increase her intensity, lapping harder and faster until her tongue was sore and blue. Her pleasure began to raise again, her mind gradually becoming fuzzier and her thoughts less coherent. She was running on instinct now, using Vriska’s horns as balance as she ride her face. 

Mindfang watched with great relish at the scene before her. Her pants unbuttoned and her hand diddling herself, her other cupping and toying with her breasts. Everything Aranea felt she could as well and when coupled with her own fingering she nearly lost her control several times. It was intense and strenuous yet centuries of practice had honed her skills and so she was able to enjoy every second without much fuss. She felt Aranea close to orgasm, and commanded her to keep up her pace; it would be close now. All she had to do was keep Vriska on her like that and she’d finally cum as promise.

With one last lick from Vriska, Aranea felt that agonizing build up finally release itself. Her entire body tensed up, her head arching backwards as she screamed loudly in pleasure as large torrents of thick sticky blue cum shot from her, covering Vriska’s entire face in the process and easily filling her mouth. Her body tingled and twitched for a brief moment as her orgasm subsided before she returned her gaze to Vriska. 

She was a mess. Her face was drenched in cum, her hair clingy and clumped together in various thick strands, and her cheeks bulging slightly. Still feeling playful she pinched Vriska’s nose, ordering her to swallow the mess. She complied, gulping down slowly before Aranea interrupted her. 

“Do it like you love it. Like it’s the 8est tasting thing you’ve ever had and you want more of it.” Vriska nodded in approval and gulped more quickly, before coughing and spilling out what remained. Greedily she dropped to the ground, trying to lick up the small puddles off the ground. 

Suddenly the two found the pulsing numbness rapidly fade from them, their minds becoming clear and their control returning. Aranea shrieked in a panic, quickly willing her clothes back on. Vriska began spitting up sand, whipping her face clean before resting on her rear to clear the splitting headache washing over her. As it quickly subsided, she began to stand, willing her own clothes back. Weakly the two stared at Mindfang. She was panting, her hair disheveled and her trousers and chair soaked with her fluids. She shook her head and puffed on a random strand of hair obscuring her vision. After collecting herself she stood up, imaging herself clean again. Casually she strutted towards the pair. There was a beaming smile on her face, as well as a sense of ease in her steps. She placed her arms around them, hugging them both and pressing their faces against her bust.

“You girls were simply wonderful. The 8est in fact. Never in all my years have I ever felt something so damn intense. So… Good.” She sighed wistfully, pulling them from her. “You girls really are gr8 you know? I mean just the 8est. Sorry if I was a little rough 8ack there 8ut hey, consider it a lesson of sorts.” She looked to Aranea, pride on her face. “Now Aranea, you were exceptional, keep up that level of willpower and I think you’ll 8e as strong as I someday.” Turning to Vriska, she ruffled her hair, chuckling slightly. “And you dear, I’m impressed you held out as long as you did. Few could have managed to handle two psychics going at them at once like that. Sorry I had to 8e so rough with you darling, hope you won’t hold it against me. And I must say if you can endure that much punishment and still manage to stand then who cares if you’re not as curvy or developed dear? You’ve got something far 8etter anyway, the 8est 8lood running in your veins and the mind of Mindfang in your head.” 

She loosened her grip over them and turned away, walking towards some unknown destination before stopping to speak to them again. “Anyway before I go, know this advice ladies, you’re 8oth g8. And may8e if you can stop 8ickering for a few seconds and learn to work together like you were earlier then perhaps you’ll achieve something truly gr8. Legendary even. Well ta-ta, I need to pay a visit to an old flame. T8ke care girls!” And with a wave of the hand and a wink she was gone. 

Vriska and Aranea stood dumbfounded, neither knew how to react or respond and the most they could do was awkwardly cough or dust themselves off. Eventually Vriska was able to muster enough nerve to speak. “Soooooooo. What the fuck just happened?”

“I wish I could tell you. I guess this was a lesson of sorts?” She said, scrunching her face in confusion.

“Some weird lesson. Also what was that a8out working together?” 

“I think.” Aranea said, struggling to find the words. “She wants us to cooperate, pool our talents and abilities to 8ecome mutually stronger. I guess.”

“Hmm. You mean like, to take over this dump? Run this ship so to speak and lead everyone to defeat that 8ig green idiot? I think I like that idea!”

“Well I don’t think she meant it like that.” Aranea said, only for Vriska to interrupt her. 

“Nonsense! Of course that’s what she meant. And she’s right! We should 8e leading this group of losers! You and me, working side by side. Forget the Scourge Sisters! Now it’s the Serket Sisters!!!!” She grabbed hold of Aranea, pressing the side of her face to her own. Her arm raised as if trying to point out all manner of possibilities. Aranea thought for a moment, trying to weigh her options and found no fault with the idea. She and Vriska could make greater progress dealing with Lord English working in tandem then independently. 

“The name does have a nice ring to it, I’ll admit. You know what Vriska, I think you’re on to something. We should 8e working together.”

Vriska perked up again, her old energetic self returning. She grabbed hold of Aranea’s arm, gripping it tightly in anticipation for whatever the future might bring them. The two began walking to exit from the dreambubble, Vriska spouting ideas and plans as Aranea simply listened. Before leaving, she asked Aranea. “You don’t reaaaaaaaally think I got a flat 8ony ass do you?”

“Not at all, in fact I think it’s rather toned.” She responded. And with that the Serket Sisters disappeared into the either of the afterlife, ready to begin their coup.


End file.
